New Beginnings
by mabelreid
Summary: AU TWO SHOT JJ and Reid No Will or Henry. JJ convinces Reid that her new job is a very good thing for them
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_a/n this is a one shot that takes place AU but after JJ gets the news about her new job. There's no Will or Henry in my world. This is my excuse for some Reid and JJ PWOP_**

**_New Beginnings_**

Reid fumbled the hotel card key three times before he succeeded in opening the door. Stepping inside Suite 1000 of the Capital Hotel was like stepping into a palace. Everything in the huge living area was done in gold and pink. He ignored the huge seventeen-foot velvet couch for the room to his right. He had seen it all before and he had someone waiting for him that was more important than all the rich mahogany furnishings surrounding the huge fireplace directly in front of him.

He hurried through the bedroom door looking for her, but she wasn't in direct view. He dropped his go bag, stripped off his jacket and shoes, and went around the corner to the far end of the room past the huge canopy bed draped in white muslin drapes with incredible Egyptian cotton sheets.

He found what he looked for near the wall of glass at the north end of the room. Sunk into the floor was a jetted hot tub. She stood with her back to him in the tub. The water hit her just below her waist so that he could see the very top of her beautiful backside.

"JJ?" He groaned inwardly at the squeak in his voice.

She didn't acknowledge him in anyway. Her hands floated on the water as she swished them back and forth. His stomach, tingling since she'd called him to their favorite place, began to burn with a desire so strong his hands began to tremble.

She turned slowly in the water looking back at him over her shoulder. Her golden hair fell past her shoulders in waves. She lifted her downcast eyes to gaze at him with deep, cobalt blue, orbs. Her arms crossed her chest and heat flared in her cheeks coloring them scarlet under her creamy skin.

He sucked in a huge trembling breath unable to stop staring at her. He suddenly thought that this is what Eve must have looked like in the Garden of Eden. The dark room, full of wavering candlelight felt very warm. He pulled at his tie as her expression changed. Her lips formed a cute little pout that jerked his erection into painful life inside his slacks.

"Are you going to stand there all night or join me?"

She turned to face him full on, dropping her arms to her side so he could see her firm but small breasts, her slim torso and the top of her belly button.

He pulled off his tie as she pushed the control button for the jets. Water began to pulse and churn into a white foam as he unbuttoned his shirt. JJ smiled wickedly and positioned her body in front of one of the pulsing jets. He fumbled with the button on his dark blue slacks as she closed her eyes and began to writhe under the pressure of the water. "You better hurry up Spence or I'm gonna come without you." She teased breathlessly.

He yanked off his boxers and climbed eagerly into the water, forgetting to take off his mismatched socks.

JJ burst out laughing. "A little eager are we." She raised her eyebrows.

He ignored her, reaching out to pull her away from the water pressure against her sweet spot. He replaced the water with his thumb and forefinger, pressing lightly and swirling at the same time.

"Oh Spence…" Her head fell back so that the ends of her hair dipped into the pulsing water.

He kissed the base of her neck, holding her close to his chest with his free hand. He sucked lightly on her throat, making her eyes roll back into her head. She hitched in a breath and wrapped one of her legs around him. He pulled his hand away from her and her head snapped up. He stopped her complaint by kissing her beautiful rose-colored lips. His tongue found its way into her mouth.

"Spence…" She pulled back and licked her lips.

She tangled one wet hand into his hair and slid the other hand down to his hard and straining manhood. She stroked him up and down in time with the pulsing of the water. He jerked and his wet socks slid across the bottom of the hot tub. She lost her hold on his hair as he fell back splashing water onto the windows and the carpet.

He surfaced choking and shaking his soaking hair out of his face. "JJ," he spluttered nearly knocking her over too. "I'll get you for that." He let himself float for a second while he yanked off his socks and threw them, soaking wet, over his shoulder

"You don't scare me Spencer Reid." JJ informed him with the attitude she was famous for when dealing with the press.

He stood up and grabbed her. "You might want to rethink that assessment." He said, staring down at her gorgeous face.

He trembled on the edge of release just looking at her so he turned her around and maneuvered her to the side of the hot tub.

"What are you doing?"

"You sound stressed." He said running his hand up and down her back.

His long fingered hands stopped at the top of her exquisite ass. He could hear her intake of breath over the bubbling of the water around them. He let his hands drop below the level of the water and caress her cheeks very lightly and achingly slow. One hand reached around to slipping into her belly button. He circled it as she sighed. "My beautiful JJ…" He whispered in her ear.

His right hand slipped down over her belly to the apex of her thighs. She gasped aloud and ground her backside into him as he dipped two fingers inside her. She jerked against him in time with the thrusts of his fingers into her. His thumb circled her sensitive nub until she cried out his name in breathless ecstasy. The friction of her back against his groin set off his release with a loud groan.

She sagged against him, knocking him back a step but he didn't fall this time. He kissed her neck letting his fingers moved up to whisper against her rock hard nipples. She sighed, and then turned around to fact him. "Come to bed with me."

He let her pull him out of the water.

CMCMCMCM

"You're in quite a mood," she said, lying in his arms.

He stroked her back in a way that made her insides go to mush.

"I can't believe you're leaving." He said softly.

The candles wavered yellow against black as she levered up onto one of her elbows. Even though her blond hair was mussed rather than smooth, it still glowed like spun gold in the light. He reached up and ran a hand through it gently.

"I'm not leaving _you_." She said pushing one finger into his chest. "I'm going to another job. It's going to be okay baby."

He let his fingers drift over to her face, touching her cheek, then her lips. "I don't know if I can do the job without you. You've always been there for me. I need you."

"You're going to be fine Spence. I promise it'll be okay." She leaned up and pecked his lips. "Look at it this way. We can tell everyone about us now. We've been sneaking around for three years. I'm tired of that."

He sat up and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm tired too."

He let her go and smiled as she laid one hand on his face. "Who should we tell first?"

"I want to call Morgan." He declared his face lighting up. "I've been waiting for years."

JJ threw her head back and laughed. "And here I thought we were all adults. You look like a little boy on Christmas morning."

"I can't help it. He teases me about my love life all the time. I want to pour salt in the wound." He declared.

"Alright… Hurry up though. I need to call Garcia, or she'll kill me if she hears it from Morgan and then you better be ready for round two." She smirked.

Reid jumped out of bed went to his messenger bag and pulled out his phone. He stood there, naked as the day he was born dialing his phone while JJ giggled.

"Hey Morgan… Guess what?" He began excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n everyone asked me nicely, so here's the teams reactions to Reid and JJ's news. Thank you all for your support of this little story._**

Reid flipped his phone shut and tossed it on the gold velvet upholstered chair. He faced JJ with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face. "I take it that went well." She asked as she closed her phone after calling Garcia.

He answered by hurrying to the bed and leaping into her arms. His lips devoured her mouth in a fevered frenzy. She wound her arms around his neck pulling him in tight. His long, lean body betrayed his eagerness and happiness as his mouth left off ravaging her mouth and moved down her throat to her heaving chest. She couldn't seem to get her breath but it didn't matter because his mouth worked its magic on one of her breasts.

"Spence…" She sighed breathlessly.

He had the most incredible mouth second only to his long fingers brushing her skin the setting it on fire from the crown of her head to the ends of her toes.

She barely noticed when his lips moved to suckle the opposite aching nipple because his fingers found their favorite place between her writhing legs.

"Spencer… "

He released her breast and moved back up to gaze into her eyes. He never joined his body to her without stopping to stare into her eyes as though he needed to see something in her face. As always, she quaked just a little, thinking that he wouldn't see what he had to see. He hovered over her for a long time, his eyes filled with desire for her and happiness.

When he saw what he had to see in those few moments of staring at her face he moved fast. She didn't know if his conversation with Morgan had anything to do with the way he slammed into her, but it didn't matter because she couldn't think of anything, the new job she'd agreed to take, leaving her BAU family or Spencer's unhappiness at their day to day separation. The only thing in the universe that mattered was the waves of pleasure breaking over her again and again. If anyone were close to their room or if the walls were as thin as other hotels in other cities, they may have kept someone from sleeping for a couple of hours.

When Spencer finally moved from her and lay gasping on the expensive sheets, she found she could think properly only by taking a few seconds to breathe deep and get her bearings again.

"I don't think I can't feel my legs." She said after a long time.

He snorted laughter, as he lay twisted up in the sheet on his stomach with one long leg hanging off the bed. He lifted his head and the sheet that only partially hid one of her breasts from view. "They're still there." He informed her.

"That's very good to know."

She snuggled up to him in the fading light of the candles. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what brought all that on."

"You should've heard Morgan. He didn't believe me at first. He thought I was drunk."

JJ burst out laughing. Reid pouted at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because Morgan should know you better than that; you don't get drunk."

She shifted so she could see his face. His beautiful eyes were thoughtful now as he stroked her arm from shoulder to wrist. "You okay." She asked.

"I was thinking about my medallion." He said softly as weak candlelight danced over his face.

"Spence…"

"It's okay." He smiled his beautiful, not often seen smile. "Nothing's going to dampen this moment. Thank you." He said suddenly.

She lifted up to an elbow. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For loving me and putting up with all my insecurities; you could've left when I told you about the Dilaudid, but you didn't. You helped me through it."

She lay down and kissed his chest. "I love you too Spence."

Reid sighed. "I know that tone. What do you want my love?"

"Garcia wants us to get together with the rest of the team tomorrow night at "Jade" for dinner."

"They'll all want to laugh and tease." Reid sighed as he gazed up at her pleading eyes.

"Of course they will. Garcia said she'll make Morgan behave at work tomorrow if we agree to meet them."

Reid laughed again, this time the tone was distinctly incredulous. "Garcia is going to make Morgan behave."

"Don't ask me. You know as well as I do that she has ways of making you talk." JJ said in a mock Russian accent.

Reid shivered. "You don't have to convince me." He agreed.

JJ pecked his cheek. "Let's get some sleep, we'll worry about it tomorrow."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Where's Rossi?" Morgan asked as he entered the private dining room at the back of "Jade."

The Chinese Restaurant boasted décor that ran to jade, emerald, and gold. There were dragons on the walls and statues of dogs on pedestals near the door.

They gathered around the long oval table set up by Garcia's friend Madame Choi. Garcia made a point of planting herself right next to Reid so that they trapped him between her and JJ. Morgan sat on the other side of Garcia with Emily to his left. Hotch positioned himself next to Emily leaving one space open on the other side of JJ.

"I don't know. He said he'd be here soon. I think he's sulking in the throes of writers block." Garcia said.

"You'd be sulking too if your neighbors construction was never ending." Rossi said from the arched doorway.

"Bout time Rossi," Morgan chided.

"So why are we here again?" Rossi asked as he took his seat.

JJ pointed at Garcia. "It was her idea."

Rossi glanced at Garcia then stared down Reid. "So you two decided to come clean now that JJ's not working with us anymore." He said.

The rest of the team besides Hotch just stared at him. "How did you know?" Reid squeaked going very pink in the cheeks.

Rossi sighed as the server came in. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

They all stopped to order enough food to feed a small army, and then resumed staring at Rossi as the server left the room.

"Alright," Rossi admitted. "I walked past JJ's office one night last winter. You must have been exhausted. You had your head on your desk and I heard you talking in your sleep about Reid."

Everyone except Hotch, Reid and JJ laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about." JJ said, but she couldn't look Rossi in the eyes.

Rossi simply smirked at her.

"What did she say?" Morgan asked.

"Shut up!" JJ snarled through her teeth.

"Let's just say that I know more about Reid's 'talents' than I ever wanted to know." Rossi said making quote marks with his fingers at the word talents.

"Way to go my man…" Morgan exclaimed.

"Shut up Morgan!"

Reid's face had reached levels of scarlet that even JJ didn't think existed for him.

"Be nice," Hotch said around a very small smile.

"You fooled me," Emily said. "I had no idea anything was going on. Who knew you would act that well."

'Especially Reid," Morgan inserted. "You're sleeping with a very hot FBI agent and you don't say anything for three years." He finished utterly astounded.

"Hot…" Reid stuttered.

"Yeah, or would you prefer some geeky word like "Aesthetically pleasing," Morgan teased.

"Actually, JJ's Golden Ratio is the most perfect I've ever seen." Reid piped up.

"Golden Ratio," JJ said her eyebrows going up.

"Hey, didn't you explain that to us when we had that nutty professor in the BAU a couple years ago?" Garcia interrupted.

"Can we leave Henry Grace out of this conversation?" Rossi asked.

Everyone went silent for several awkward minutes.

"I knew all along." Morgan piped up as his or her server came in accompanied by another server. They passed out plates of food.

"You didn't know anything." JJ said to Morgan. "Just because Rossi figured it out first…"

"Can we talk about something else?" Reid squeaked as he expertly manipulated his chopsticks.

"No, and since when do you know how to use chopsticks." Morgan demanded pointing his chopsticks at Reid.

"I taught him, among other things." JJ said sweetly.

Reid promptly dropped his chuck of Moo Gai Pan. "JJ…"

"Sorry honey," she rubbed his arm.

Morgan and Garcia stared at him as if he was a new form of life. "We don't want to hear the details." Rossi said.

Emily swallowed the last of her fried prawn. "Speak for yourself." She said.

"Guys," Reid squeaked.

"JJ," Morgan began. "How did my man charm you into his bed?"

"Keep it up Morgan and I'll introduce you to the business end of my gun."

Hotch choked on the teriyaki chicken he ate. "JJ…" He warned.

"I don't have to listen to you Hotch. You're not my boss anymore." She winked at him and took a sip of the green tea she drank with her meal.

"True, but I am a lawyer. Do you want an assault charge on your record with the Pentagon?"

JJ gave him a smile one would describe as belonging to a shark. "I think a jury would understand my provocation."

Hotch regarded Morgan for a few seconds. "You're probably right." He agreed.

"Thanks Hotch."

Everyone including Rossi laughed at the discomfited Morgan. "You can dish it out but you can't take it." Emily chided.

"Shut up Prentiss."

"Well I don't think it's nice at all that my two best friends didn't tell me they were sleeping together." Garcia pouted. "You know I can keep a secret."

JJ reached over Reid who had just popped the last of his ham-fried rice into his mouth. She very nearly knocked the chopsticks out of his hands just to smack Garcia on the wrist. "Stop pouting, PG."

"We had to keep it a secret from everyone. We couldn't risk our jobs." Reid said.

"Do you really think you fooled Hotch?" Emily said as she wound the pasta from her Lo Mien around her fork.

Everyone looked at the unit chief who was in the act of biting into an egg roll. He chewed as they all waited with baited breath and expression ranging from boredom, curiosity and apprehension. He swallowed and put down his egg roll.

"Why are you all staring at me?" He asked in his very best former prosecutor's tone.

"Everyone's pretty much lied or freaked out about us." JJ said to the chagrin of Morgan and Garcia who began to protest. "What do you have to say?" She asked over them.

Hotch stared at them until they quieted. "I'm going to exercise my right to remain silent." He said.

"Come on Hotch…" Morgan complained.

The unit chief glowered at Morgan until he looked at Reid instead. "I gotta say I'm impressed kid."

"Morgan," JJ began to say.

"Hey, don't assume the worst JJ." Morgan said. "I'm very happy for you both."

Reid narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you sure you're Morgan?"

Emily snorted and the others laughed except for Hotch who smiled for an unprecedented second time.

"So do we get to hear how you to got together." Garcia asked eagerly.

"Well…" JJ began. "That's a very long story."


End file.
